A Red Sun Rises
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: In which Spencer gets an unexpected visitor while she's spending the night with Toby. For Amber


**Written For:**

\- Drabble Game Challenge, Toby/Spencer (prompt #20) for Amber

 **Word Count:** 811

* * *

Spender resisted the urge to loudly complain as she felt sunlight burning her closed eyelids. How was it morning already? It felt like less than five minutes ago when she and Toby settled into bed.

 _Toby,_ she thought, and she nuzzled into his back. She loved staying at his place, a completely wonderful haven where a Hastings drama never took place. Almost never, anyway.

As she shifted to get comfortable, she felt a familiar, cramping spasm in her lower stomach. "Urgh, not today, Satan," she grumbled, clutching her belly. How had she forgotten that her period was due? Spencer's Aunty Flo, just like everything else in her life, operated under a strict regime. She would be awoken on the last Friday of every month with signs of her period, and it would last seven days exactly.

But Spencer had been so wrapped up in her new relationship with Toby, as well as everything else that was going on with 'A', that she hadn't really been keeping track of time.

Sighing, she slid out of Toby's bed quietly, with the intention of sneaking into the bathroom. She glanced back at Toby, and horror set in.

The bed was like a murder scene! Toby's white cotton sheets were marred with ugly scarlet blotches halfway down the bed, and a quick glance in the mirror told Spencer that she had a matching bloodstain on the back of her sweatpants. "Oh my God," she wailed, clasping her hands to her mouth. Her relationship with Toby was over. He would be absolutely disgusted with her.

Hearing her voice, Toby began to stir and roll over, his arms searching for her, "Spence?"

"Don't move!" Spencer shrieked, her mind doing somersaults while she tried to think of a way to fix the humiliating situation. She hasn't had this kind of accident since she was thirteen.

Toby didn't listen. He sat up, clearly shocked by her behaviour, and blinked groggily in the daylight. "What's happened?" He murmured, focusing on Spencer. As Spencer stared at the blood stained sheets beside him, he followed her gaze. When his eyes landed on the mess, Spencer sank to the floor, mortified.

"I'm so _sorry,"_ she cried, her wide eyes blossoming with tears. "This never happens to me. I would never have stayed over if I knew this was going to happen. I really had no idea! I'm mortified Toby, please let me buy you new sheets, and I totally understand if you want to break up with me because this is so _disgusting—"_

"Hey, hey, hey!" Toby shouted over her spiel. He jumped out of bed with remarkable ability for someone at that time of morning, and crouched down on the floor beside her. He pulled her into a hug, letting her sob and mumble her frustrations into his chest. "It's okay. Come on."

Spencer let him pull her to her feet and lead her into the bathroom. He sat her down on the lid of the toilet and started the bath running, pouring a generous amount of bubble bath into the water. While it filled, he took the hair bobble off Spencer's wrist and pulled her hair into a messy bun, and proceeded to peel off her bedclothes.

Spencer mewled with embarrassment when he reached her pants and underwear, which were horribly stained, but Toby didn't even flinch. He threw the clothes into the sink and covered them with boiling water, before switching off the bath taps. Once again he pulled Spencer to her feet and helped her sink into the bubbles, and then took a white flannel and placed it behind her neck. "Now, you stay here and relax. I'll be right back."

And he was. Spencer barely had time to think about the last ten minutes before he came back, clutching a grocery bag and two Styrofoam cups of coffee. He placed the larger cup in her wet hands and she took a long, grateful sip. Toby then started unloading the paper bag.

"I bought you tampons, chocolate and _New Yorker,"_ he said, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. "So once you're out of the tub, you can relax."

"You know I hate the _New Yorker,_ " Spencer replied with a grin.

"I know. I thought you'd especially enjoy hating it today." Toby stood up and gathered the things."I'm going to wash the sheets. You stay in the tub until you're ready. Feel free to get some of my clothes out to wear, okay?" Spencer nodded, and Toby made to leave the bathroom. "Oh, and Spence?" He added, just his head poking through the door. "Don't ever be embarrassed about your body doing its normal thing. I love you no matter _what."_ He smiled again, his blue eyes twinkling, and pulled the door closed.

Spencer leaned back into the hot water, sighing blissfully. She had really picked a winner.


End file.
